Dreamscape
by weeblyweeb
Summary: Marco is a dream of Jeans, but one day Jean loses him. This is a story of Marco trying to get back to his dreamer, and Jean trying to survive without his dream. This is an on-going project so it may not be perfect, but I am gonna work hard on it so ye ;-; enjoy!
1. Prologue

_He was just here.. Now he's gone._

 _I awoke with a start, tears staining my sharp cheeks._

 _M-marco, please… My voice barely an audible whisper against the piercing silent darkness before me. I lay back down and tried to dream once again to bring back Marco. As I shut my eyes, I saw the tearing flesh of my once lover._

 _Marco was sitting next to me, a flower crown sitting on his nearly black hair, bringing out his brown eyes as he smiled, fumbling flowers to make me a crown._

" _I am so glad you're here with me, Marco," I stole a glance at him, "it sucks that you can't leave with me though." Marco just nodded, focused on tying the daisies in a circle, his large sweater covering his knuckles. Soon, it grew dark, clouds beginning to cover the brilliant yellow sun. Marcos face darkened with fear, he grabbed my hand, pulling me close to him._

" _Jean, we need to run, now." He whispered into my ear, as if, as if he was afraid of someone hearing a deep secret. He slowly stood up, pulling my arm as he did, attempting to help me up._

" _Jean come on." he murmured through gritted teeth, anger not entering his eyes once. When I did get up, lightning struck a far away distance beginning a small fire._

" _This isn't right Marco," I began to panic, "This isn't supposed to happen!" I stood up quickly, intertwining our fingers as I did so, he began to run, pulling me along side him. We ran together, our strides perfectly in sync._

" _M-Marco, I can't stop the storm, what going on.."_

" _I wish I could explain, but I can't… I only know that that's a nightmare approaching," he smiled and kissed my hand as we ran, "everything's going to be okay, mon amour."_

 _The faster we ran, the faster the clouds seemed to be approaching us, along with a huge tornado. We stopped to take a moment to breathe, which was abnormal because we could usually run forever and never have to breathe, but the air seemed to be sucked out of us. The tornado approached, Marco, he just smiled and told me everything was going to be okay. Marco's body was picked up, light as a feather, I screamed out his named and grabbed his right arm. The strain must've been too much because from his waist up, half of him tore off. Marco's hand was still intertwined with mine, half his face looking terrified, but peaceful. I dropped to my knees, holding the remains of my lover to my chest soaking my t-shirt with crimson blood. As soon as the tornado absorbed Marco, it just disappeared as if nothing had happened. I woke up._

Once again, I tried to go back to sleep, but it was just black. No dream came to me, Marco was gone, He was lost and I didn't know how to bring him back.


	2. Chapter One

_When I first met Marco, I was eight years old and at my aunt's house. I had fallen asleep playing a handful of card games, by myself. The couch I was on was warm and cozy, the first time I had felt secure and safe. I was wrapped up in my baby cousins pink fuzzy blanket, right next to the fireplace. As I fell into a deep sleep, I began to dream for the first time. In the dream, a small boy with nearly black hair and freckles that splattered across his entire body, lay by himself against the trunk of a large oak tree. At first I was terrified, I didn't know where I was, why I was here, and what I was doing. The boy seemed to awaken in the time that I was pondering all of this, he sat up and stared at me with big innocent brown eyes and a smile that warmed my heart._

" _Hello Jean, I am Marco."_

" _H-how do you know my name.." I stammered, a small red blush forming across my chubby cheeks._

" _You created me, I am your dream." I was severely confused, was this a normal thing for people to do? As being as curious as I was I began to ask questions, and this is what I learned: I can create what I want in my dreamscape, I can do what I want in my dreamscape, I can be who I want, and I can make it my own reality._

 _As elementary school went by, no one wanted to be my friend because I was too "hopeless and mean," so I made Marco my best friend. When I was in the dreamscape, time wasn't relevant to the time when I was awake. Basically, I had no time limit unless I awoke. One day, when I was thirteen, I had just got rejected from Mikasa, beautiful girl with shimmering black hair, so I was having a rough night. I went to sleep, to enter the dreamscape with Marco so that I could just have fun with him. Marco and I were at a theme park, enjoying the rides with cats working as the carnies. After a particular spinny ride, Marco wanted to take a break from the terrifying roller coasters. Okay, maybe I did, but that doesn't matter. We began walking to an isolated pond, where swans swam slowly around, picking at the bugs and algae at the bottom of the pond. Marco looked, marvelous that day. The sun gleamed off his hair, his freckles popping out like millions of stars. He laid across my lap, looking up at me as I sat indian style, his coruscating smile catching my eye._

" _What."_

" _Don't be so rash, Jean."_

" _Well why are you smiling at me like that, bro!"_

" _Because, you're handsome," that moment, my face burned hotter than the fires of hell, I scrambled away quickly and he sat up, "no homo Jean." He laughed this cute laugh and I couldn't help but grab his face and kiss it._

 _When our lips collided it felt like a planet exploded, his lips were softer than puppies, and they fit perfectly against mine. That was interrupted however by a butterfly that ad landed on his nose. I, being me, pulled away and tried to kill the thing, only to smack him and give him a bloody nose. I felt bad, for the first time, I felt like a jerk, so I got up and ran into the forest. Tears of regret fell out of my eyes and a bunch of questions popped up in my preteen head._

 _Marco grabbed me from behind, hugging me tightly._

" _Jean, it's okay, it happens."_

" _I-It's not okay, I hit you!" I tried to pull away from him, but I couldn't, so I wiped away the snot that began to drip out of my nose. I was so confused, I had no idea what to do, how to act, or to apologize for kissing him. He turned me around and smiled at me, dried up blood against his upper lip cracked as he smiled._

" _You can't ever hurt me Jean!"_

 _And that's when I knew I was in love with him._

 _I never thought that not having Marco around would make me so lonely. It was my first day of my junior year college, Marco nowhere to be found. I wasn't able to get the image of his body tearing apart as I clawed for him, it will always be in the back of my brain._

" _Jean, dude wake up."_

" _Connie, I am awake. Leave me be." I groaned, turning onto my right side to ignore my roommate. The blank white wall shone in my eyes as the sun reflected off of it. Connie, being the idiot he was, opened the curtains, forcing me to roll out of bed._

" _Jean you're going to be late for french, get your lazy ass up."_

" _putain français," I glared as I sat up, his bare white ass staring at me, "why do you have googly eyes on your… nevermind I'm not going to bother asking." I rubbed my eyes, slowly getting out of bed, drenched in sweat from the nightmare of Marco, my Marco… The thought that he might be gone was destroying me. I walked to our shared bathrooms, wiping the steam off the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy. Was I crying in my sleep? The thought flew by as I splashed cold water in my face._

" _Jesus! Hot water!" Someone yelped in the showers behind me, I just grinned._

" _Sorry dude, my personal hygiene is more important than yours." I heard a scoff, then all I heard was the sweet sound of water pounding the tile floor. I threw on my usual, red beanie with black and red flannel, light blue jeans with a classic pair of chucks. I stared into the mirror, looking back at my messy tuft of hair and tired eyes._

" _Why must I take french…" I mumbled to myself, glancing down at my hands. As I walked down the halls, people nodded towards me, I ignored them all, as usual. My hands reached into my empty pants pockets, fondling a microscopic piece of lint. Everytime I closed my eyes, I could hear Marco's flesh tearing apart, leaving me with nothing but half of him._


	3. Chapter Two

_I remember the feeling of my body being ripped in half, not that it wasn't a pleasant feeling, it was just excruciatingly painful. After the tornado spat me out like a baby with carrots, I landed on my back, rubbing my right shoulder as if it wasn't just ripped off my body. I was salty. There I was, making a flower crown for Jean when this stupid friggin nightmare had to take me away. Now, I am in a barren desert with vultures staring into my soul, well if I had one they would be. My flower crown was now crooked, petals falling onto my freckles as I peered into the desolate distance, colors of pink and orange smeared across the blue sky, stars splattered everywhere, like my freckles. Sure, I had no idea where to go, what to do, and where I was, but I was more concerned about Jean. Ever since he dreamt me up, we have never been apart, well besides when he was awake, but I was technically his conscience. Now he's going to mess up, a lot. Do you know how many times I had to prevent that man from going on a rampage to his roommate, or the one they call Eren. I was basically his jesus and now, well now I have to find him, which I will be able to do._

 _I glanced down and noticed a small, ripped piece of notebook paper with what looked like Jeans handwriting._

 _ **Help**_

 _I questioned what this was, after all I am in an alien area with no person, animal, or anything to be seen. My impoverished body was sore, especially where I was supposed to be missing a limb, or two. For the first time, I glanced down at the arm I had, which didn't look like mine. It was mine, but I had a new scar which almost looked like I had been bitten by some creature. The scar was a light pink jagged line that ran from the right edge of my forehead, down to my hip, it was as if someone sewed me back together. Which would make sense since half of my body was with Jean, not attached to my ligaments. It was tender where the scar was, burning ever so slightly, but enough to have my attention. When I moved they were jerky movements, not as graceful as they had been._

 _My shoes were torn, along with the rest of my clothes. It looked as if I had just gotten ran over by a semi-truck then dragged through a pig pen. Okay, maybe not that bad, but I felt miserable. As I began to walk, the bottoms of my shoes began to fall out, which severely frustrated me. I tried to be strong, but within ten steps I collapsed, tears streaking the dirt and grime on my face. I didn't know why I was crying, but I couldn't stop._

 _I guess it could've been that I had lost Jean, in which I figured would happen as soon as I scrutinized the nightmare. I was going to find Jean, mostly because he wouldn't be able to survive without me._

 _I arose from my pity faster than I fell into it and began to walk in the barren land. Each step I took, I felt as if Jean would appear at any moment. Of course that never happened and I was stuck wondering a foreign land by my lonesome._


End file.
